


Nightmare

by starkforpresident



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkforpresident/pseuds/starkforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t know what he was doing. The dream had left him nervous and probably a bit disoriented, so he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Tony didn’t know what he was doing. The dream had left him nervous and probably a bit disoriented, so he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. He stood in the doorway of Steve’s bedroom, slumped against the frame. They were on Steve’s floor because Tony had been sleeping restlessly and sought out the company, much like he was doing now. Steve was lying on top of his comforter, on his side, with his palm flat on top of the book he had been reading. The only light in the room was from Steve windows and the reactor in Tony’s chest. Tony hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to ruin this peaceful image. 

The answer he eventually came to was no. Tony started to turn and go back to the couch. “Tony…?” he glanced back over to see Steve sitting up. He apparently hadn’t been sleeping for very long when Tony arrived. Steve straightened his posture against the headboard of the bed, brushing his fingers through his hair as he studied his friend. “Are you alright?” The soldier’s tone was gentle and quiet, which made Tony’s response harder to say.

“Yeah. Uh. Sorry. I’m just gonna-“ 

“Come here?” It sounds like it’s supposed to be a command, but it comes out like a tentative question. Anxious and unable to truly deny Steve anything, Tony waits a beat and then walks across the carpet to Steve’s side. It makes him feel like a child, but he doesn’t regret it at all when Steve abruptly pulls him down. Tony takes a few seconds to realize that Steve’s embraced him and is holding him close. 

They don’t say anything and Tony is fine with that. He merely rests against Steve, forehead tilting against the wooden headboard as he breaths slowly. Leaning over like this is uncomfortable, and when an impulse shoots through him, he decides not to ignore it. Tony pulls back from the other male, but instead of leaving, he takes the position they were in just a week ago when Tony was teasing the blushing soldier. The billionaire straddles Steve and to his pleasure and mild surprise, Steve welcomes him. Steve’s hand is strong against his thigh and Tony swears he can feel the heat from Steve’s palm through his sweatpants. 

“Hey.” Steve greets, his voice sounding tight. He’s acutely aware that they’re both shirtless. Fortunately for the soldier, Tony’s intentions are fairly innocent. After a moment, a small smile appears on Steve’s lips. “You listened.” He observes. 

“Yep.” Tony responds distractedly. He’s too busy focusing on Steve’s other hand, which slides easily across his spine. Then, as abrupt as the first, Steve pulls him close for another hug. 

Tony’s breath catches. He was already shaken, and rare hugs are wonderful at bringing forth emotion. They’re so close that Tony is worried that the reactor is digging against Steve’s chest. If it is, the blond doesn’t seem to mind. The hand on Tony’s thigh shifts to hold him close, fingers curling beneath Tony’s leg. The other rests light on Tony’s shoulder with his fingers pressed on Tony’s neck, as if Steve is struggling to decide between being comforting or possessive. Tony would be ok with either. 

“Nightmare?” Steve asks softly as he settles back against the headboard, angling Tony slightly above him. Tony knows that he doesn’t have to answer; Steve can feel the light sheet of sweat that’s covering his back. Still, the genius grumbles a response, eyes fluttering closed as he leans against Steve. 

“Yeah.” He manages, finally moving up his own hands. Tony brushes them up Steve’s chest and keeps his touch feather light until he reaches Steve’s shoulders. There, he curls his fingers over them, touching cautiously. When the silence settles between them, Tony opens his eyes to look at the way the light of the reactor frames Steve’s face. The soldier is relaxing with his eyes shut, and it does strange things to Tony to know that Steve is comfortable with this. 

Steve eventually opens his eyes to meet Tony’s gaze and he smiles lazily. Tony weakly returns it. The blond’s expression suddenly shifts to something that echoes determination, and it confuses Tony until Steve leans off of the headboard. He sits straight up before bowing his head to press his lips to the hollow of Tony’s throat. It’s so gentle and sweet that Tony practically melts against his friend. His fingers move to the back of Steve’s neck to keep him in place, his other hand sliding back over Steve’s shoulder. Tony’s eyes close as he leans against Steve.

After a lingering moment of silence, Steve murmurs on his skin. “It’s okay.” Tony doesn’t know whether to break down into laughter or sobs, so he remains quiet. His fingers pressing against Steve to keep him close is enough of a response for Steve, anyway.


End file.
